Formy sztuki akrobatycznej
Formy sztuki akrobatycznej – opis sztuk akrobatycznych. Treść Formy sztuki akrobatycznej Mistrz Rhunen Zebavi Mistrz Gothren zgodził się na wizytę akrobatów, ponieważ potrzebował rozrywki. Od miesięcy walczył z innym Członkiem Rady Rodu Telvanni – Mistrzem Nelothem. Ostatnio za każdym razem musiał się bronić. Było to nie do zniesienia – Mistrz Gothren przegrywający bitwę z godnym pogardy Nelothem. Czerpiąc zapał bojowy z Brzytwy Mehrunesa – broni swego mistrza – zwykle tchórzliwe oddziały Nelotha były nie do pokonania. Dla oddziałów Gothrena nie było żadnej nadziei; mogły tylko modlić się, by Mehrunes Dagon odebrał swój artefakt. Biorąc pod uwagę powodowane przez tę broń spustoszenia, wydawało się prawdopodobne, że książę daedr pozwoli Mistrzowi Nelothowi używać jej jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Występy akrobatów byłyby miłą odmianą. „Jakie sztuczki potrafi wykonać twoja trupa?” – czarodziej zapytał przywódcę akrobatów Rhunena. „Potężny Gothrenie, nie znamy, niestety, żadnych sztuczek. Wszystkie formy sztuki akrobatycznej są przez nas wykonywane naprawdę, bez pomocy iluzji. Szkoda, że nie znamy kilku sztuczek, ponieważ opanowywanie prawdziwych akrobacji jest zbyt czasochłonne”. „No dobrze, jakie formy sztuki akrobatycznej potraficie wykonać?” – zapytał Gothren, uśmiechając się niemal. „Mistrz Jereth zadziwi pana tym, jak żongluje piętnastoma płonącymi kulami, skacząc przy tym nad potłuczonym szkłem. Mistrzyni Tulkiande potrafi obracać nogami obręcze w powietrzu, podpierając się na ziemi tylko jednym palcem u dłoni. Mistrz Mearvis może wziąć proste ebonowe ostrze...” „A ta cudzoziemka?” – zapytał Popielny Chan z dezaprobatą, pogardliwie wskazując na Redgardkę należącą do trupy. „Mistrzyni Senyndie? Ha, Potężny Gothrenie, pochodzi ona z Pustyni Alik'r w Hammerfell, gdzie zdobyła sobie uznanie ze względu na umiejętność wspinania się po stromych powierzchniach. Uwierzy pan, gdy zobaczy ją w akcji. W pionie porusza się tak, jak my w poziomie”. „To ciekawe, ale nie lubię cudzoziemców na moim dworze” – powiedział Chan. „Wielu z nich to szpiedzy”. „Cóż, Mistrz Neloth również uważał, że...” „Neloth?!” – zagrzmiał Gothren. – „Zabawialiście tego skurwiela?!” „Tak, dwa dni temu. Pamiętam, że mówił coś o napiętych stosunkach między wami. On także wyrażał pewne wątpliwości co do cudzoziemców z naszej trupy, lecz jego podejrzenia padły na naszego khajiickiego akrobatę, Mistrza S'Rabbę. Na ironię, myślał on, że S'Rabba jest pańskim szpiegiem. Cóż, zna pan Khajiitów. A właściwie, może pan nie zna”. „To rasa niewolników, mało mnie interesuje” – warknął Gothren. „O Mistrzu Nelothu można powiedzieć to samo” – powiedział szybko Rhunen, w pełni zdając sobie sprawę z rosnącego gniewu Gothrena, podsyconego jeszcze tą uwagą. – „On również nie był przyzwyczajony do Khajiitów. Ani ich ponurego poczucia humoru. Zrozumiał dosłownie kilka sarkastycznych uwag Mistrza S'Rabby, co skończyło się dla nas torturami w celu wyciągnięcia z nas informacji na temat pański i pana oddziałów. Zapewne nigdy nie wyciągano z pana torturami informacji, których pan nie posiada, prawda? Nie polecam. W końcu wypuszczono nas pod warunkiem, że nigdy więcej nasza noga nie postanie w Sadrith Mora. Właściwie nie wszystkich z nas wypuszczono. Dla Mistrza S'Rabby tortury najwyraźniej zakończyły się tragicznie. Zapewne ma pan doświadczenie w torturowaniu przedstawicieli niewolniczych ras i wie pan, jak łatwo ich złamać”. „Nie, nie mam” – odpowiedział Mistrz Gothren. Po furii nie został nawet ślad. „Mieliśmy odjechać już wtedy, ale zdecydowaliśmy, że Neloth jest nam wciąż coś winien za rozrywkę, jakiej dostarczyliśmy mu w czasie tortur. Nie mieliśmy pomysłu, jak odebrać należność, ale przypomnieliśmy sobie, że bredził coś o bardzo cennej błyskotce, jakiejś brzytwie”. „Brzytwie Mehrunesa” – wykrztusił Gothren. – „Co... co zrobiliście?” „Mistrzowie Harakostil i Thelegorm ścieśnili się na tyle, by prześlizgnąć się pod bramą i opuścić most zwodzony na główny dziedziniec twierdzy. Mistrzowie Tulkiande, Mearvis, Jereth i ja utworzyliśmy piramidę, podsadzić Mistrzynię Sendyie na wieżę Tel Naga. Wspieła się na jej szczyt...” „Wspięła się?” – zapytał Gothren, któremu wieża nie była obca. „Było wysoko, ale powierzchnia tych telvańskich grzybów jest niczym drabina dla kogoś z umiejętnościami Mistrzyni Senyndie. Po kilku minutach znalazła się w komnacie i zabrała brzytwę. Po kolejnych kilku minutach była już na dole i oddaliliśmy się w kieunku karczmy «Brama». Bez przekory mogę stwierdzić, że nikt nie porusza się szybciej na nogach niż nasza trupa, ale straże Mistrza Nelotha były zadziwiająco szybkie. Nakazałem trupie pobiec przez bramę do doków, a w tym czasie ja odwróciłem uwagę straży”. „Przyznam, że nigdy nie powiązałbym wędrownych akrobatów z tak odważnymi czynami” – powiedział Gothren. „To nie odwaga, lecz ekonomiczne myślenie” – Rhunen uśmiechnął się. – „Wziąłem pod uwagę ilość złota i czasu potrzebną na wyszkolenie dobrej trupy i uznałem, że rozsądniej będzie wszystkich uratować. W każdym razie zwabiłem straże na tyły karczmy, z dala od innych i gdy miałem pewność, że są bezpieczni, zeskoczyłem z murów do wody”. „Zeskoczyłeś do wody?” „Tak właśnie zrobiłem. Było tam dość wysoko. Sprawa była prosta, zwłaszcza że skakałem do wody. Swoją drogą, to tylko kwestia obracania i przekręcania ciała w taki sposób. Mogę zademonstrować, jeśli pan sobie życzy”. „Może później” – powiedział Popielny Chan. – „Co stało się później?” „Przybyliśmy tutaj na dwór” – powiedział Rhunen. „A kiedy Mistrz Neloth odzyskał od was Brzytwę Mehrunesa?” „Potężny Gothrenie, ta część opowieści jeszcze się nie wydarzyła” – powiedział Rhunen. – „Czy jest pan gotowy, byśmy teraz dla pana wystąpili? Nie opowiedziałem panu jeszcze on naszej najnowszej formie sztuki akrobacji, w której Mistrz Mearvis bierze proste ebonowe ostrze i żongluje nim jedną ręką, a drugą żongluje garścią łodyg mokradłowca. Nie chcę zdradzać całego efektu, ale pod koniec występu uzyskuje się doskonałe arkusze papirusu”. „Brzmi zachwycająco, Mistrzu Rhunenie” – powiedział Gothren. – „Z wielką chęcią obejrzę wasz występ za kilka dni, lecz w tej chwili muszę stanąć czoła Mistrzowi Nelothowi na polu bitwy. Wkrótce wrócę, by świętować zwycięstwo, i chcę zobaczyć wszystkie wasze formy sztuki akrobatycznej. A na razie będziecie gośćmi honorowymi i możecie korzystać ze wszelkich luksusów, na które może sobie pozwolić Profesor Nauk Magicznych z Rodu Telvanni”. „Zakwaterowanie i wyżywienie będzie zatem niemal tak dobre jak na trzeciorzędnym przedstawieniu w Rihad” – powiedziała Senyndie, gdy zajmowali swe kwatery kilka godzin później. – „Czemu zawracamy sobie głowy występami na takiej prowincji?” „W Rihad jest już tak wielu żonglerów” – odpowiedział Rhunen, wzruszając ramionami. Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki